Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise is the official soundtrack of the video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle published by Sgea, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment, in which the score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe with the music was executive =produced by Hans Zimmer while the songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira. The album was released on December 13, 2017 in physical format in Worldwide, and was published by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records. In addition to vocal songs, the album will contain all 87 background songs in the game, including the orchestral songs performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony (which was both conducted by Gustavo Dudamel and Nick Glennie-Smith) and songs from the downloaded content, on four discs. Background On September 8, 2017, Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe were both hired to write the video game's music while Hans Zimmer was provided the executive music producer. He is joined by Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs, Halli Cauthery and David Buckley, who provide additional music. The soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on the same month as the video game on CD and digital. Track list Disc 1 # "Fist Bump" - Patrick Stump featuring Babyface (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Glen Ballard, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Carole Bayer Sager & Glenn Slater) # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Quickening of Evil" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Lost Valley - Green Hill" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley # "Cutscene - A Hero Falls" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Theme of the Resistance" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "This Is Our World - A New Hero" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski # "Fighting Onward" - Space Port - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Jon Underdown) # "Action on the Rails" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley # "Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic" (includes "Theme from 'Sonic Mania'") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum (Ramin Djawadi & Brandon Campbell) # "Ghost Town" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Paul Mounsey # "Unstoppable" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery # "Cutscene - Frightful Reflection" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Madeleine Wood) # "Cutscene - Zavok Appears" (includes "The Deadly Six Theme" from "Sonic Lost World") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Paul Mounsey (Ramin Djawadi) # "Battle with Death Queen (Battle with Zavok Remix)" (includes "Battle with Zavok" from "Sonic Lost World") - Rupert Gregson-Williams. Andrew Kawczynski & Bryce Jacobs (Ramin Djawadi) # "Egg Gate"- Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Danger in the Sky" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Arsenal Pyramid" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Arsenal Pyramid - Interior" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Paul Mounsey & Bryce Jacobs # "Double Boost!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski (David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) (vocals: Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Luminous Forest" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Bryce Jacobs & Tom Howe # "Coiled to Strike" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey & Halli Cauthery # "Taking It Back" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Paul Mounsey, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Bryce Jacobs & Halli Cauthery # "This Is Who You Are" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Up To The Challenge" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Halli Cauthery, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Mission Failed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe # "Fist Bump (Instrumental ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Bryce Jacobs, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) Disc 2 # "Infinite - Pharrell Williams & Josh Groban featuring Babyface (Pharrell Williams, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Glenn Slater, Jennifer Hammond, Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe) # "Cutscene - You May Call Me 'Infinite'" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Bryce Jacobs, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Battle with Infinite - First Bout" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Faded Hills - Green Hill" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Bryce Jacobs & David Buckley # "Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe # "Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Justice" - Park Avenue" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Claudia Vazquez & B-BANDJ) # "Casino Forest" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe # "Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler & Clydene Jackson) # "Sunset Heights" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Tom Howe # "Cutscene - The Fake" (includes "All Hail Shadow") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery (Harry Gregson-Williams, Ridley B. King & Phillip Collins) # "Virtual Enemies - Capital City" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Jon Underdown) # "Cutscene - This Is Your Moment!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Battle with Infinite - Second Bout" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey & Tom Howe # "Cutscene - Divine Intervention" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley # "Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Bryce Jacobs, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Fist Bump (FM Ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lotnr Bslgr (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "Red Gate Bridge" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Bryce Jacobs, Tom Howe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Mark II Locks On" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Battle with Metal Sonic (US Ver. Remix)" - Mark Mothersbaugh & Josh Mancell # "Double Boost! (Short ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Episode Shadow" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Enemy Territory (Westopolis Remix)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski (Klaus Badelt, Brian Tyler & Elliot Goldenthal) (vocals by Dominic Lewis & Catherine Bolt) # "Eggman's Facility (Rhythm And Balance Remix)" - Calvin Harris, Gary Clark, Jr. & Tom Holkenborg (music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, produced by Ron Fair, Walter Afanasieff & Tom Holkenborg, arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe) # "Virtual Reality (Supporting Me Remix)" - Pharrell Williams & Tom Holkenborg (music and lyrics by Cornell Haynes, Pharrell Williams and Charles Brown, produced by Pharrell Williams, David Foster, Glen Ballard & Tom Holkenborg, arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Bryce Jacobs & Halli Cauthery) # "Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Bryce Jacobs & Halli Cauthery (Lorrne Balfe, Pharrell Williams, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds & Glenn Slater) # "Fist Bump (SXSW ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Paul Mounsey & Bryce Jacobs (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) Disc 3 # "This Is Our World" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Set in Motion - Guardian Rock" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Claudia Vazquez) # "Death Crab Pursuit" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Network Terminal" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Bryce Jacons, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Network Terminal - Interior" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Death Prison - Death Egg" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # Metropolitan Highway - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Cutscene - Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Doug Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) (vocals by Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams,Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Bryce Jacobs # "Cutscene - Sun of Despair" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fading World - Imperial Tower" - Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira (vocals by Madeleine Wood & B-BANDJ) # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # Mortar Canyon - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Infinite Showdown" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe. Halli Cauthery & Bryce Jacobs # "Battle with Infinite - Showdown" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Bryce Jacobs, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum (Lorne Balfe, Pharrell Williams, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds & Glenn Slater) # "Cutscene - Infinite's End" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Iron Fortress" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Halli Cauthery, David Buckley, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Last Judgment" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Paul Mounsey # "Final Judgment - Reactor" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe & Paul Mounsey # "Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe,, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Bryce Jacobs & David Buckley # "Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "The Light of Hope" - Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale, Dominic Lewis & Czarina Russell (music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley, lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul) #"Cutscene - New Journeys" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe #"The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Songs Credits *Songs Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley *Additional Song Production: Matthew Margeson, Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Songs Orchestrated by Chris Anderson-Bazzoli, Jennifer Hammond *Additional Song Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Jonathan Beard, Henri Wilkinson, Danny Troob, Doug Besterman, Andrew Kinney, Rhea Fowler, David Metzger, Michael Starobin, Kevin Kliesch *Songs Conducted by Jennifer Hammond, Michael Kosarin *Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf, Chris Fogel *Additional Song Mixing by Jeff Biggers *Song Mix Assistants: John Witt Chapman, Christian Wenger *Music Editor, Production/Songs: Earl Ghaffari *Additional Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, Daniel Pinder, Christopher Brooks *Executive Director, Music Production: Andrew Page *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Manager, Music Production: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Jimmy Tsai *Songs Contracted by Peter Rotter, Sandra Park, Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractors: Ashley Olauson, Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractors: Luana Jackman, Jasper Randall *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, Jill Streater *Digital Score Assembly: Kevin Harp *Digital Songs Recordist: Larry Mah *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Hit Factory, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisors: Peter Afterman, Margaret Yen *Supervising Music Editors: Allegra De Souza, Adam Milo Smalley *Music Editors: Peter Oso Snell *Additional Music Editor: Kenneth Karman *Temp Music Editors: Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Additional Music and Programming by Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs, [Halli Cauthery, David Buckley *Additional Arrangements by Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Music Production Services by Steven Kofsky *Music Production Coordinator: Queenie Li *Technical Score Engineers: Stephanie McNally, Derrick Werle, Jon Monroe, James Allen Roberson *Technical Score Assistants: Joseph Cho, Jennifer Dirkes *Electrnic Music Programming: Clay Duncan, Kevin Lamb, Jon Aschalew *Supervising Orchestrator: John Ashton Thomas ' *Orchestrations by 'Steven Scott Smalley, ,Ladd McIntosh Jennifer Hammond, Andrew Kinney, Kevin Kliesch, Rick Giovinazzo, Edward Trybek, Mark Graham, Victor Pesavento *Score Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony *Orchestra Conducted by Gordon Goodwin, Nick Glennie-Smith *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Ashley Olauson *Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Choir Contractors: Lucy Whalley, Amy Stewart *London Choir: Metro Voices *Los Angeles Choir: Los Angeles Master Chorale Choirmasters: Jenny O'Grady, Grant Gershon *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Gregory Jamrok, JoAnn Kane Music Services *UK Music Librarian: Jill Streater Music Inc. *MIDI File Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *Score Recorded By Noah Scot Snyder, Alan Meyerson *Score Mixeed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Recordings by Nick Wollage]], Simon Rhodes, Nathaniel Kunkel *Additional Mixings by Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering by John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Seth waldmann *Score Mix Assistant: Alfredo Pasquel, Eva Reistad *Score Recorded at The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage. Burbamk, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Additional Recording by Technicolor in Paramount, Hollywood, CA, Groove Masters, Santa Monica, CA *Score Recordists: Adam Michalak, Keith Ukrisna, Tom Hardisty *Score Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Score Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Scoring Stage Crew: David Marquette, Greg Dennen, Richard Wheeler Jr. *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Jaime Olvera *London Assistant Recording Engineers: John Barrett, Chris Barrett, Gordon Davidson, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller, Toby Hulbert, George Oulton, Laurence Anslow *Air Lyndhurst Stage Manager: Alison Burton *Abbey Road Stage Manager: Fiona Gillot *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh Featured Musicians *Electric Cello: Martin Tillman, Tina Guo *Cello: Peter Gregson *Guitars: Bryce Jacobs, Michael Brook, William Greig *World Winds: CharlesAdelphia *Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Catherine Bolt, Clydene Jackson *Additional Vocalists: Desislava Stefanova, Lawrence Wallington, Catherine Backhouse, Reid Bruton, Christina Bristow, Aleta Braxton O'Brien, Dylan Gentile, Gregory Geiger, Adriana Manfedi, Michael Lichtenauer, Arnold Livingston, Elissa Johnston, Karen Hogle Brown, Elyse Willis, Suzanne Waters External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer